


Destiny

by yeaka



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Sora brings Riku a useless gift.





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for macramé [on this list](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/163120603835/prompt-list-4). Fair warning that I only remember KH1 canon.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Kingdom Hearts or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

This island is a boring little place, tiny and uneventful: he’s walked this beach a hundred times and memorized every step. His bare feet squish into the sand, sandals clutched tightly in one fist, the tide rushing in about his toes. Riku watches the night sky as he moves, and his ears fill with the heavy _silence_ of it all. Even the birds are resting. Everyone else is asleep, gone, and without them around, Riku likes it even less.

But watching the heavens makes Riku think that _someday_ there might be _more_ , and that helps him keep going. He wanders aimlessly, first deeper into the water, then parallel to the lapping waves, just imaging what that would be like. He’s resigned himself that he’ll have to leave by boat—that is, if he can find one big enough for his supplies; perhaps he’ll have to build a raft? Sora will help him. But what if he could leave in something that soared through the air itself, straight up beyond the clouds?

It makes him feel less melancholy, so he drowns in that. He’s up to his knees in the frothing sea when something finally breaks the silence—Sora’s lilting voice calling: “ _Riku!_ ”

Riku turns, glancing back with an inescapable smile—he should’ve known Sora would sneak out to see him. Sora seems made for breaking rules. And every time Riku says he’s got something planned for later, whether it’s an actually interesting thing or just a midnight stroll, Sora always leaps to join. Sora rushes into the water, heedless of the waves, until he’s standing before Riku with his shoes completely swallowed up. Even in them, he’s a little shorter—or at least, he always looks that way to Riku. A little younger, a little softer. The first thought Riku can ever remember having about his friend was: _cute_.

Sora thrusts both arms out, a wide smile on his face, and he announces proudly, “I made this for you!” The item in his hands is a five-sided star made of knotted yarn, smaller than a paopu fruit but a brighter shade of yellow. It fits Riku’s own thoughts, as Sora’s mood always seems to, and Riku doesn’t think to ask _why_ Sora made such a thing for him. 

He plucks it from Sora’s hands to hold in his own: thin and frail. It isn’t anything other than that star—not a key chain, not a piece of jewelry, just a patterned lump of yarn made from one friend for another. Because _Sora_ made it for him, it’s still worth everything.

So Riku says, “Thank you.” 

Before he knows it, he’s got an armful of Sora. But he hugs Sora back, and he thinks—no, knows—that when he does find a way to leave to other worlds, he’ll make sure to take Sora with him.


End file.
